Ultraman Powered
was the second Ultraman to be made outside of Japan (the series he headlined was called Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero in the United States). His story is very similar to the original Ultraman, as the series was an American adaptation of the original Ultraman series. The monsters are the same, but with different, more "realistic" designs. He came into contact with his human host, Kenichi Kai, when Kenichi was investigating Powered's crashed ship. He is the sworn enemy of the Baltan Aliens. Design Powered's coloring is based on the original Ultraman and details are added to the details. In order to express unevenness of a delicate line, the suit was made entirely with clay prototype and molded by die cutting of the foam rubber. While it can create a realistic texture as a living thing, it is damaged by actions intensely, and a new suit is prepared for each shot. Also in the Ultra series most of the mask and body suit are integrated, but Powered was able to attach and detach only the mask. Japanese magazine media and attraction shows, and subsequent theatrical versions, costumes using wet suits made by Rice Production are used, and undulations of the chest and shoulder lines, knee parts are represented by stacking of fabrics. Until just before crank in the eye color was the same white light as the traditional Ultraman, but it was changed to blue due to being overseas. History Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Ultraman Powered was on a mission to bring down the Baltans, an empire that brought death and destruction to countless worlds. Soon his hunt came to Earth, where he proved to be unable to survive without a human host. Choosing a suitable host, the young member of WINR, Kenichi Kai, Ultraman Powered brought the fight to the giant Baltan rampaging through the city. The fight was fast and brief, but brutal, as the two knocked one another across the streets and into the buildings around them. As the other members of WINR watched on, the fight took to the sky and then back to the streets, where Baltan tried its best to bring down Powered. But the hero would not fail and launched the Mega Specium Ray, a weapon so powerful it completely vaporized the Baltan. While this threat was over, the mission of protecting Earth had just begun. While the Baltans retreated and re-planned, more monsters, some native and others alien to the Earth, began to rise. With the help of WINR, Ultraman Powered would put an end to the reign of several giant monsters and got in the middle of many battles between creatures such as Aboras and Banila. But as his adventures continued on, the Baltans soon returned. Watching over every battle with cruel eyes, they created a monster, Dorako, designed to dissect Powered. The monster not only handed Ultraman his first defeat, but threatened millions of lives. As the winged creature rampaged, Kai again summoned Powered, but ultimately, it was a battle that would permanently end their bond. Dorako’s sharp blade cut through Powered's chest, and while ultimately the hero managed to kill the fiend, something unexpected had happened: Kai also felt the wound and pain! Hospitalized, Kai's wounds healed quickly, but the hero refused to put his host in any such danger again. He parted with Kai and headed directly for the WINR base to confront the final monster: Zetton. With the base in ruins, Powered tried his best to vanquish it before his energy ran out, but it was futile. After his normal attacks failed, he quickly fired away his Mega Specium Ray, but Zetton either reflected or shrugged off each blast. As the final seconds ticked, Powered fired one last time at Zetton's weakened body, and it finally gave out. The alien menace was destroyed, but with his power depleted, Powered was doomed. He fell unconscious, his body lying helpless as WINR confronted the Baltan ship head-on. However, descending from the sky, two orbs came and rescued the crew and destroyed the invasion force before gathering up Powered's body. Now three orbs flew back into space, possibly to return in the future. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie After Ultraman Belial was freed from his prison, he went to the Land of Light with a weak Ultraman Taro. All the Ultras were already waiting for Belial to arrive, after Belial showed the Ultras that he defeated Taro, Ultraman Powered immediately along many Ultramen charged against Belial to fight him. At a certain point during the fight, Powered uses his Mega Specium Ray against Belial, but he blocked it by using Ultrawoman Beth as a shield, and then Belial fired a blast of energy from the Giga Battle Nizer against Powered, hurting him and defeating him. After defeat almost Ultramen in the Land of Light, Belial stolen the Plasma Spark, which make the Land of Light quickly freezes over, as well as all of its denizens, including Powered as well (except Ultraman and Ultraseven survive by defending themselves at the last moment). In the ending, after the Plasma Spark was recovered, every Ultra, including Powered, was seen listening to Ultraman King's speech. Powered was seen along the Ultra Force, Ultraman Great, and Ultraman Max. Profile Stats *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 38,000 t *'Age': 15,000 years old *'Flight Speed': Mach 27 (in outer space, he can move as a super-luminal ball of crimson light) *'Traveling Speed': Mach 9.99 *'Jumping Distance': 1,800 m *'Hitting Force': 100 million t (normal) *'Kicking Force': 200 million t (normal) *'Slashing Force': Sharper than a laser scalpel Body Features *'Eyes': Powered's eyes possess the same abilities as any other Ultras from the Land of Light, but his are unique in that they start off as blue and turn red with his Color Timer. *'Color Timer': Powered's Color Timer/warning light is like that of any other Ultra Warrior, but his has a unique appearance, in that it is encircled with a ring of green lights that flash when it turns red. * : The blade-like organs on Powered's arms allow him to fire the Mega version of the Specium Ray. *'Ultra Armor': Powered's body can withstand high temperatures and is resistant to fire and lasers. Transformation Kenichi Kai transforms into Powered by using an item known as the Flash Prism, or a second Beta Capsule in the English version. Much like how Shin Hayata transformed into the original Ultraman, but unlike Hayata, Kai clenches his "Beta Capsule" in his fist before transforming into Powered. After Powered separated from Kai for the final battle with Zetton, WINR used the abandoned device to attack the Alien Baltan ship. Ultrmn_Pwrd_Knch_Kia.jpg|Kai using the Flash Prism PoweredRise.gif|Ultraman Powered's rise Techniques Special * : Powered's signature move. Powered shapes his arms into a "+" shape to fire this beam; when it is emitted, it is pure blue in color and comes from the sides of both arms. Capable of destroying monsters with one shot, it is said to be five times as powerful as the standard Specium Ray. Captain Edlund referred to it as simply "Ultraman's laser". * : Not used in the series, it can counter cloaking fields and barriers, similar to the original Ultraman's Ultra Discernment. * : A stronger version of the Ultra-Slash. It is slightly smaller than Ultraman's Ultra-Slash. It is pure blue, and can slice through just about anything. *'Stun Ball Blast': Powered can emit a powerful energy ball from his hands that can stun a monster instantly. * : A white beam emitted from the fist. * : A blue blast emitted from either hand. megaspecium2.gif|Mega Specium Ray poweredslash.gif|Powered Slash PowerKnuckle.gif|Energy Knuckle powerbomb.gif|Powered Bomb Physical * : A maneuver Powered uses to overpower monsters. * : Has the destructive force of a hundred million tons. * : Has the destructive force of two hundred million tons. * : Powered chops the enemy using his Powered Stabilizer. It is powerful enough to bring down foes like the Female Red King in one blow. ** : A variant technique, it uses both hands and makes use of the Powered Stabilizers. * : A powerful headbutt attack. * : Powered can grab a body of a monster weighing 40,000 t in both arms and throw it to the sky 500 m high. oneOfFewCoolpoweredMoments.gif|Ultra Power thatsAkickApparently.gif|Powered Kick BAMthatskewl.gif|Powered Chop awkwardheadbutt.gif|Ultra Head-Pad gottaLovePowered.gif|Giant Throw Other * : When hit by a current of energy such as electricity or a beam, Powered can gather it into a ball and send it back to its source. * : Powered used this power to put out a fire at a refinery. * : Powered used this power to calm the monster Zambolar. * : Powered can create a transparent barrier to defend himself. * : Powered put out Pestar's flames using his hands somehow. * : Aboras' acidic bubbles and Banila's flames were blocked only using his hands. Poweredreversal.gif|Energy Reverse putingOutfiresWithYourMIND.gif|Ultra Psychokinesis beCalmMychild.gif|Telepathy flamecounter.gif|Hand Shut Out poweredrebound.gif|Body Rebound Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Ultraman Powered reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UC (Uncommon) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a rare chance of getting Powered. Trivia *Ultraman Powered is the first Ultra to have blue-colored eyes. **He is also the only Ultra whose eyes can also change depending on his energy level. **Ultraman Powered's eyes are normally blue but in his rise, his eyes were white instead. *Ultraman Powered is the third Ultra that almost never made grunts in battle. The only times when he grunted was when he fired his Mega Specium Ray to Alien Baltan in episode 1 and when he flies away after every battle, which made him the most quiet Ultra, even breaking Ultraman Taro and Ultraman 80's record, who is the first and the second, respectively. *Powered is the first Ultra to feature blade-like organ on his arms *Powered's grunts are just reused sound bites from the Original Ultraman in the Japanese Dub. *Ultraman Powered's Color Timer sound is a high pitched version of Ultraman's. *Ultraman Powered's Mega Specium Ray is the second ray to be fired from both hands at the same time, the first one was Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray. *Ultraman Powered's rising sound is Ultraman Ace's rising sound with thunder in the background. *Powered's suit is made entirely of spandex, which made him the second Ultra who has spandex suit instead of traditional rubber suit. The first one was Ultraman Great. However, Powered's suit is much more fragile than Great's. *Due to the high cost of producing the costumes, the American Producers were concerned that they'd be damaged in a violent fight scene. As such, Powered has some of the weakest fight choreography in the entire Ultra franchise, consisting mostly of the actors nudging each other and SFX attacks with minimal physical contact. Hence, this is one of the key downsides to this series. *Ultraman Powered's fight with Dada was the only time his Color Timer didn't blink. *Episode 12 is the first and only time Kenichi transformed to Ultraman Powered twice (he usually transforms once in each episode only). *Ultraman Powered's Costume was reused for an unnamed petrified giant of light in Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. *Ultraman Powered, despite appearing in the Mega Monster Battle film, didn't appear in its sequel Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. The only non-canon Ultras to appear are Ultraman Max and Ultraman Xenon. *He is the only Ultra to fight his last battle without his host. *His final fight before collapsing to his injuries is in fact a Zetton controlled by Alien Baltan. In record, he is the third Ultraman to fight a Zetton in his series finale, the first being Ultraman and second being Ultraman Jack. Just like the latter, he also wins his battle but soon collapsed from his injury due to fighting without any outside help. id:Ultraman Powered ms:Ultraman Powered Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Protagonists Category:Land of Light Ultras